Arrived in Neverland (Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac's Story)
This is how Aqua and her friends arrived in Neverland in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (Later at the Indian Camp, Cubby and Slightly walk through) Cubby: Over there! (They see a rolled up piece of parchment on the ground and race to it) Slightly: I'm gonna be the leader! (They whine slightly as Aqua picks it up and inspects it) Slightly: We were so close. ?????: Too bad, men. Tough break. (They look upward and see Peter Pan, who lands) Slightly & Cubby: But Pan! Peter Pan: No buts. You know the rules. The first one to find and claim the treasure map gets to be the leader. And that's you. (He walks over to Aqua and her friends) Aqua: Leader? Stealth Elf: What do you mean? Slightly: Of the expatition! Cubby: Uhh, we're goin' on a treasure hunt. And that's our map you got! (Tinker Bell floats over and shakes angrily, stamping her foot in the air repeatedly) Peter Pan: Whaddaya mean? I never said girls can't be part of the gang. C'mon, Tink, the more the merrier! Jet-Vac: We're sorry, but we have something else we need to take care of. Here, you keep it. (Aqua moves to hand him the map as Tinker Bell nods with her arms crossed) Peter Pan: Too bad...but rules are rules. (The pixie looks surprised at the boy and stamps her feet again) Peter Pan: I guess we'll just have to call off the treasure hunt. Cubby & Slightly: Nooo! (Seeing the boys sad faces, she sighs) Aqua: All right, you win. We'll join you for one "expatition." (They smile and jump up and down) Cubby & Slightly: Whoopee! (Aqua opens the map and looks it over) Aqua: As far as I can tell, we're here. (She points to a spot on the map and then moves her finger to a large red X) Aqua: And this mark here is where we'll find the treasure. Slightly: Enough pointin'. C'mon, let's go! Peter Pan: Wait a second. We still don't even know our leader's name! I'm Peter Pan. The jealous one over here is Tinker Bell. And you are? (He points to himself and the pixie in turn, grinning from pointy ear to pointy ear) Aqua: Aqua. Jet-Vac: Jet-Vac. Stealth Elf: Stealth Elf. Peter Pan: So you're Aqua! Jet-Vac! And Stealth Elf! Aqua: Huh? Peter Pan: Now, first stop--Mermaid Lagoon! (He floats into the air) Aqua: Oh, okay. (He flies off. Later, they enter Mermaid Lagoon) ????: I have you now, Peter Pan! (Aqua and her friends sees a man in a red uniform and black wig with a large feathered hat, but the most striking of his features is his hook for a hand) ????: Today's the day I shall be rid of you forever! Peter Pan: I'm busy right now, Hook. We're on an expatition. Can't I show you up some other day? ????: You'll show me up now! Give back me treasure! Aqua: Who's that? Jet-Vac: Is he a Pirate? Peter Pan: Aw, that's just Captain Hook. He's a two-bit pirate codfish. Captain Hook (angry): I'll cleave you into two bits, boy! (They start walking again) Captain Hook: Smee! (The Captain runs for shelter as his first mate, Smee, watches through a spyglass from aboard a pirate ship offshore) Smee: Oh, that was the Cap'n's signal! Fire! (He puts his fingers in his ears to muffle the sound. The group looks around, hearing a strange whistling and are startled when a cannonball impacts the trail behind them) Aqua: We're sitting ducks out here. Run! Jet-Vac: And get away from the cannons! (They run ahead to the base of Rainbow Falls. Cubby and Slightly turn their heads skyward) Aqua: What is it? Jet-Vac: Is something wrong? Cubby: The mark on the map points all the way up there. (She looks to the top of the mountain, a waterfall running down the side in two streams) Peter Pan: Aww, relax. A little pixie dust, and we'll be there in a jiffy. Cubby: But...we've never had to flied that high before! Slightly: What if we fall? Peter Pan: Hey, when did you two turn into cowards? Aqua: Don't you think you're asking a bit much of them? Stealth Elf: Yeah, you go too hard on them. Peter Pan: This is between me and them, Aqua. Men, only the bravest of the brave can claim that treasure. (Peter crosses his arms as Tinker Bell tries to talk him out of it, turning away from him in defiance) Cubby: Yeah, we know... Peter Pan: Tink, if you would. (She remains still) Peter Pan (sternly): We haven't got all day! (She caves and flies up the mountain, leaving a trail of pixie dust) Peter Pan: Here we go! (Cubby and Slightly jump into the trail of pixie dust and float upwards, making swimming motions. The group ends up at the Gully) Aqua: Hey, aren't we back where we started? Jet-Vac: Yeah, that's right. Slightly: Ya mean we went all the way around Never Land for nothin'? Peter Pan: Well, ya conquered all sorts of obstacles to get here. And to me, that's certainly not nothin'. Aqua: You know, we had you all wrong. You were just looking out for them back there. Being a good leader. Peter Pan: Yeah, of course I was. Captain Hook: You're too late, Peter Pan! (They look up and see Hook and Smee with a treasure chest) Captain Hook: I'll be taking what's mine now. Peter Pan: It's Hook! Captain Hook: Smee, secure me treasure. Smee: Aye-aye, Cap'n! (Smee opens the chest and shouts aloud) Captain Hook (annoyed): What is it now? Smee: C-Cap'n, it's the treasure. It's b-been... Captain Hook: Spit it out, you idiot! (He runs over to Smee and looks in the chest, seeing a pile of wood, weapons, and a wooden Keyblade and a Swoesmwith the name "Terra" and "Eruptor" inscribed in it) Captain Hook: Odd's fish! It's all junk! Peter Pan: Whaddaya mean, junk? Those are our treasures, Hook! Captain Hook (angrily): But what did you do with MY treasure? (He stamps the ground in fury) Cubby: Oh, we losted it all. Captain Hook: You what!? You scurvy brats have crossed me for the last time! (Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. His mustache starts moving to the rhythm that sends his blood chilling to the bone) Captain Hook: Hmm? What's that? That sound... (He looks around in fear and sees the crocodile in the water below, gazing hungrily at him) Captain Hook (gasping): Not you again! No, get away from me! Smee! Do something! Smee! (He runs away in a frenzy) Smee: Wait, Cap'n! (The group laughs at them as Smee runs after Hook. They retrieve the chest and look inside. Aqua and Stealth Elf gasps and grabs the wooden Keyblade and Sword from the chest) Aqua: Is this... Peter Pan: Oh, Ventus and Spyro left that here. I guess it's a special keepsake or somethin'. But don't worry about him. He said he and Spyro would be alright without it. And then they promised to visit us again with even better treasures--maybe enough to fill a hundred treasure chests. Aqua: Ven... He was here... Stealth Elf: Spyro... You're here too... (They senses something and looks over toward the Indian Camp) Jet-Vac: And someone else. Cubby: What's the matter? Aqua: It's nothing. Best that you stay here. (Aqua and her friend's runs to the Indian Camp) ????: So, have a good time hanging out with the kiddies? (She turns around and sees Vanitas and Dark Spyro walking toward her, carrying Ven's wooden Keyblade and Spyro's wooden sword) Aqua: How'd you get that? Vanitas: I think that kid's outgrown such a childish toy if you ask my opinion. (They snaps the Keyblade and Sword in two, wood splintering into pieces. Aqua and her friends gasps in shock. They tosses the blade away and they reaches for it, seeing it fall flush to the ground. They glares at the Boy and the Dragon) Vanitas: Just like I've outgrown my need for you. (They summons their Keyblade) Aqua (angrily): You freak! Stealth Elf (angrily): You monster! (They summons they summons their Keyboard and they duel. Fantastic and Dark Spyro falls to the ground, their keyblades flies through the air, landing several feet away from them, Aqua and her friends kneels, exhausted) Aqua: We've done it... He's...finally...finished... (They looks over and sees the shattered Keyblade. They tries to stand, but falls, unable to reach it. Dispite this, they smiles) Aqua: Ven, Terra...you can rest easy. Jet-Vac: Spyro. Eruptor.... You can rest with them now. (They looks out at the water, the calming sun reflecting on its surface. They puts their head down and closes their eyes, dreaming of the trio's last night together) Terra: You're too young to know now. (Aqua smiles) Ventus: Quit treating me like a kid! (Aqua laughs) Terra: Hey, what are you laughing at? Aqua: I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers. Ventus: Huh? Terra: Huh? (Aqua laughs. Ven puts his hands behind his head and starts laughing along with Terra and Aqua. Once the dream is over, she hears a voice) ?????: Aqua! Jet-Vac! Stealth Elf! (They opens their eyes slowly and sees Peter Pan kneeling over them) Peter Pan: Are you all right? What happened? Aqua (slowly standing): We're fine. (Peter sees the shattered Keyblade) Peter Pan: Oh no! Look at Ven and Spyro's treasure! Aqua: It's okay, Peter. Whatever it is that binds us together isn't going to break so easily...and that's our real treasure. (They picks up the hilt) Aqua: I think Ventus knew that. That's why he left this behind. Stealth Elf: Spyro knows that too. Peter Pan: You must really be close. And that's somethin' pretty special. You, your friends, Spyro, Pop Fizz and Ventus... Eruptor and Terra, was it? One day you should all come back! Aqua: We'd like that. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer